<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Version One Point Oh by ethandiesofdysentery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170537">Version One Point Oh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethandiesofdysentery/pseuds/ethandiesofdysentery'>ethandiesofdysentery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs &amp; Podcasts RPF, Sawbones (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Gen, because I love her, computer bullshit, doesnt rly come up but Just A Reminder, i will write nothing but sydnee-centric mcelfic, justin is chaos siri, multichapter i promise, sci-fi sort of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethandiesofdysentery/pseuds/ethandiesofdysentery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Sydnee Smirl's office gets a new virtual assistant program, which goes fucking perfectly. Travis's mug says "World's Best Receptionist". Griffin is a teen just like you. </p><p>Or: Local bisexual develops growing hatred and/or passionate love for modern technology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sydnee McElroy/Justin McElroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Version One Point Oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My notes function is broken, so here's the authors note: I am 1) really hoping for kudos and comments 2) in fucking love with sydnee "finally a bisexual role model" mcelroy and 3) actually for real going to Huntington. Help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sydnee Smirl is too tired for this bullshit.</p><p>She was up 'til one in the morning trying to finish some late-night work, and had to wake up at five to get ready - and today, "getting ready" consisted of getting dressed twice courtesy to spilled coffee, accidentally eating the paper muffin cup, and almost running out of gas halfway to the office. So in summary, if someone so much as tries to talk to her, Sydnee is going to hipcheck them so hard their eyes-</p><p>"Mornin' Syd!"</p><p>Okay, well, that's the one person she will refrain from beating to the ground right now. She sighs, cracking a weak smile. "Morning, Trav. What's up?"</p><p>Travis McElroy is a ray of golden fucking sunshine in the decrepit wasteland of every other person and thing in the universe. Sydnee couldn't ask for a better receptionist. Every morning, no matter how shitty she thinks the day is going to be, Travis seems to make a point of proving her wrong. Today he's sitting straight up, trying to look like he isn't spinning around in his desk chair as he greets her. His purple hair is slicked back impeccably, his two-buttons-open blue shirt is the same color as his nails, and he's got eyeliner wings sharp enough to <em>kill</em>. God, Sydnee wishes she could be him sometimes. How can any mortal man be so awake and so gorgeous at 7 in the morning? (For the record, Sydnee doesn't see him like that. He's married, and she's been dating more women lately. Besides, he's more of a brotherly figure to her, anyways.)</p><p>"You've got a visitor," Travis informs her brightly, as always.</p><p>Sydnee groans. "Please tell me it's not your brother."</p><p>Travis snorts. "If Griffin was awake at seven am, I'd be buying a lottery ticket. Nah, it's that guy from the company with the new program we're putting on the computers now?"</p><p>"Oh!" Sydnee nods. Not ideal, but at least it's not Griffin "Hip With The Kids" McElroy, who Sydnee would fire if A) she had that authority and B) you could fire unpaid volunteers. "Yeah, that's okay. Did you let him in?"</p><p>Travis nods. "He's waiting in your office."</p><p>Sydnee smiles for real this tme. Thank god for the elder McElroy. "Thank you, Travis."</p><p>Travis smiles back, open and friendly. He flashes a thumbs up. "I gotcha, Doc Smirl!"</p><p>Sydnee gives him one more smile before bustling out of the waiting room and making her way to her office. She slips through the door to find a friendly-looking man waiting patiently in a chair along the wall.</p><p>Sydnee smiles at him. "Hey, you're here about the new software?"</p><p>The man nods, standing up and offering a hand to shake. Sydnee takes it. "Yeah! I'm Don. Pleased to meet you."</p><p>Sydnee emphasizes her smile and nods agreeably, thankful that she's not dealing with a complete dick. "So I take it the program is up and running?"</p><p>Don nods again. "Yep! I'm just here to run a quick demonstration and, y'know, thank you for your business." He gives her an enthusiastic thumbs up, and she actually finds it amusing. She thanks whatever power there may be for the fact that everyone she's seen today is so nice.</p><p>Don gestures towards her computer inquisitively. "May I?"</p><p>"Go ahead," Sydnee says. Don gets up and leads her to the computer. She follows.</p><p>When he reaches the computer, he steps to the side for Sydnee to log in, making a point of turning around and covering his eyes as she does so.</p><p>"Okay, go ahead," she says, and Don turns back around, stepping up to the computer, and straightening up, looking like he's about to give the sales pitch on this product that he's already sold.</p><p>"First things first," Don says, noticeably reading from scribbles on his hand, "I have to thank you for agreeing to be a beta tester. The program is almost in its complete form, but we're still technically in the testing phase, so if you find an error or problem, please don't hesitate to let us know!" Sydnee 'mhm's in agreement, so Don continues. "Now, I'd like to introduce you to J.AI." He clears his throat and says to the computer, "Hey, J!"</p><p>A chat bubble appears in the top right hand corner of the screen, reading, <em>What can I do for you?</em></p><p>"There's no audio from the responses, for patient confidentiality purposes, HIPPA, all that," Don informs her quietly, then in a normal voice, continues, "What's my next appointment?"</p><p>The box lights up again. <em>Maureen Wilson - 8:00 am - routine checkup</em>. Sydnee 'hm's. This might actually be helpful. </p><p>"So, medical Siri?" Sydnee asks, prompting a chuckle from Don.</p><p>"Basically," he says. "It will give you basic information like that, input new appointments and information on command, and scan for concerning symptom combinations." Seeing Sydnee's incredulous look, he continues, "Don't worry, it doesn't diagnose anything! It only offers up a warning if there's something serious you might me missing. And, no, it doesn't say everything is cancer. We aren't WebMD."</p><p>Sydnee nods, satisfied with that answer. She doesn't completely believe that this man hasn't installed talking WebMD onto her computer, but he seems pretty vehement about the fact that he hasn't. And Sydnee is inclined to trust him. "Okay, anything else I should know?"</p><p>Don looks thoughtful. "Uh…well, if you ever need more information, feel free to call me." He offers a business card to Sydnee, who takes it and pockets it. "And…oh! You can, and probably should, program it to only respond to your voice. And you can set it to respond to any name starting with a J. I think that's it." </p><p>Sydnee finds the former helpful, and the latter completely unnecessary. "Thanks, Don. I'll call you if I need anything."</p><p>Don nods, smiling. "Okay! Have a good day, Dr. Smirl!"</p><p>Sydnee waves after him as he leaves, then turns back to the computer. The clock informs her it is 7:15. She has forty-five minutes until her first appointment. </p><p>"Well," she mutters to herself, "time to figure this out."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>